Information exchange have changed processes associated work and personal environments. Automation and improvements in processes have expanded scope of capabilities offered for personal and business data consumption. With the development of faster and smaller electronics, execution of mass processes at cloud systems have become feasible. Indeed, applications provided by data centers, data warehouses, data workstations have become common features in modern personal and work environments. Augmented reality based service(s) provide a wide variety of applications ranging from hosting, management, and/or presentation of user content overlaid on real world structures in relation to a social network.
The social network is an information collective that is enabled by modern advances in technology. The social network provides an ability to capture, analyze, classify, and present information associated with individuals that make up members of the social network. The personal information of the members is integrated and presented as the social network. The user content may also be integrated with the social network for dissemination in an augmented reality based application. User content associated presented through an augmented reality mechanism may be integrated with a social network in a variety of ways. Below are some examples of social networking systems that integrate augmented reality based user content.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,965,460 B1 pertains to a mobile communication system based on digital content including images and video that may be acquired, processed, and displayed using a plurality of mobile device, smartphones, tablet computers, stationary computers, intelligent electronic glasses, smart glasses, headsets, watches, smart devices, vehicles, and servers.
U.S. Pub. 2014/002643A1 pertains to methods and systems providing a presentation of augmented reality images on mobile computing devices.
International Pub. WO2016005799A1 pertains to a method for sharing and displaying user content in a social networking system for a user on a programmable user device.
International Pub. WO2018104834A1 pertains to real-time, ephemeral, single mode, group & auto taking visual media, stories, auto status, following feed types, mass actions, suggested activities, augmented reality media & platform.
None of the art described above addresses all of the issues that the present invention does.